


Inverted

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Dr. John Watson sighed and put his book down. The older he got, the harder it was getting to read by candle-light. It was getting late, anyway, so Watson set the book on his bed-side table. 

As Watson moved to blow out his candle, there was a soft knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer, Sherlock Holmes entered his room.

"Mind if I join you?"

Watson felt a fluttering in his stomach. 

"I... is the door locked?"

Holmes smiled. "I've locked the door, and closed the windows and pulled the drapes. We're quite safe, I assure you."

Watson nodded. "Yes... yes, all right."

Smiling, Holmes set his candle on the night table next to Watson's. He locked the door, taking the key and setting it on the same table. Then he sat on the bed facing Watson. With a smile, he pulled down the blanket covering Watson's lower body.

"You really should relax, Watson," said Holmes, stroking one of Watson's ankles as he spoke, "It's been over a month, yet you still act like a bushing maiden when I come to your bedchambers..."

"Have pity, Holmes, I'm... rather more traditional about these things than you are."

Holmes' hand had been slowly working upwards; it was now nearly at Watson's knee.

"Yes, you're right." Holmes leaned in, kissing Watson gently. "Forgive me, my dear Watson, I shall strive to be more considerate in the future."

"That’s all I ask." 

Watson flushed as Holmes' hand made its way up his thigh.

"H-Holmes..."

"Shall I stop?"

After a moment's thought, Watson shook his head. Holmes let his hand slide up further; his smile widened when he discovered that Watson had nothing on under his nightdress.

"Ah, Watson... perhaps not as much the blushing innocent I've accused you of being..."

"It's warm night, Ho-" Watson began, but was interrupted by Holmes giving him another kiss.

"You don't need to justify it to me, my dear."

Watson just sighed.

Reaching down, Holmes pulled at the bottom of Watson's night clothes. Watson lifted himself up so Holmes could pull it from under his behind. Watson was a bit stunned, though, when Holmes kept pulling it off, finally removing the nightdress completely.

"Oh!"

Holmes laughed at Watson's shock.

"Well, it _is_ a warm might, after all..."

Watson just fixed his lover with a glare.

Holmes reached down, gently stroking Watson's penis. Then he smirked.

"Holmes..."

"Relax, Watson, I think you'll rather like this."

Sliding down to nearly the end of the bed, Holmes then leaned down. Gently holding Watson's manhood in his hand, he slid his lips around the tip of it.

"Oh... oh, Holmes..."

Watson luxuriated in the feeling for a moment, then something occurred to him.

"Holmes," he said, gently pushing on Holmes' shoulder.

Pulling off, Holmes sat up and looked at Watson. "What's the problem?"

"It's not really a _problem_ , _per se_... just... umm..."

Steeling himself, Watson reached out and began to pull Holmes' nightclothes off. Holmes moved to make it easier for him, and soon both men were naked.

Watson lay on his side. "Now," he told Holmes, "Lay down with your head towards the foot of the bed."

"Why would I want--Oh! Oh, yes I see." Holmes lay down, positively beaming. "I take back everything I said about you, Watson; you're positively rakish."

Watson was glad that, given their relative positions, Holmes probably couldn't see him blushing.

In their current positions, Watson was pretty much staring right at Holmes' groin. While he and Holmes had engaged in various illicit activities, this was a new thing, and having his face this close to that part of Holmes' anatomy was... daunting.

Watson gave a little start as Holmes' long thin fingers wrapped around his manhood. This he could deal with; he and Holmes had handled each other in this manner before. So he mimicked Holmes' action, taking his lover in hand and stroking him gently. Even when Holmes' hand moved back, fondling his bollocks, Watson was able to follow without trepidation.

Holmes' hands were warm and a bit sweaty, so it took a moment for Watson to realise when it was no longer just his lover's _hands_ that were caressing him. He let out a moan as Holmes' tongue traveled down his length, then took him in his mouth.

Watson knew he was expected to follow suit, to mimic Holmes' movements. But this was a territory he had yet to explore. As he contemplated his next move, he noted that Holmes stayed where he was; licking and sucking just on his tip. He had slowed down to wait for Watson to catch up. Watson found himself both touched and encouraged by this gesture.

Holding Holmes' manhood gently, Watson leaned forward. He tentatively slid his tongue along the smooth, purplish head. To his amusement, Holmes imitated this action. He licked again, less cautiously; Holmes did the same.

Carefully, cautiously, slowly, Watson took the whole of Holmes' head in his mouth. Holmes followed suit, then swiped his tongue against Watson's aroused flesh. Watson did the same, understanding that now that he had taken this step, he was to follow Holmes' lead again.

Holmes slowly began to take more of Watson into his mouth. Watson did the same, albeit going a bit more slowly.

At some point, Watson realised he wasn't mimicking Holmes, but instead moving on his own. His lips slid along Holmes' heated member, his tongue occasionally poking out and tasting Holmes' flesh. 

Watson found himself getting lost in the sensation of Holmes' mouth on him, licking him, tasting him, nigh on swallowing him. He could barely keep up his part of the exchange, but Holmes wasn't slowing down, so he apparently didn't mind overmuch. Watson got more aroused, gently thrusting against Holmes' mouth without really being aware he was doing so. He let out a muffled cry as he released into Holmes' hot, wet mouth.

After a moment, Watson realised he needed to give Holmes the same pleasure Holmes had just given him. He supposed nothing was forcing him to do so, but it seemed like the courteous thing to do.

Partially following Holmes' lead and partially following his own instincts, Watson used his lips and tongue on Holmes' throbbing manhood. 

Suddenly, Holmes gripped Watson's thigh. Watson was puzzled, especially when Holmes squeezed a little harder. Before Watson could really react, Holmes' manhood twitched; then warm, thick liquid shot into his mouth. Shocked, Watson swallowed before he could really think of anything else to do.

Pulling back, Watson looked down at Holmes.

"Oh, _that's_ what you where trying to say."

"Yes," said Holmes. He made a face. "I apologize, Watson, I should have thought of using non-verbal signals before we started."

"It's quite all right, Holmes," said Watson. "Under the circumstances, I really should have picked up on it."

Holmes sat up and turned around so that he and Watson were face to face. 

"It's quite all right, Watson."

Watson smiled.

Holmes leaned in, kissing Watson. "So... thoughts?"

"It was... a quite singular experience."

Holmes gave a guffaw. "Very delicately put."

"I'm not saying I'd never consider it again, but..." Watson considered his words carefully. "But perhaps after I've had some more practice... focusing on you."

Holmes smiled. "Understood. I look forward to helping you practice."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th story on AO3. Geddit?
> 
> The title comes from "invert" being a Victorian term for "homosexual", as well as Holmes and Watson being "inverted" towards each other to perform the act.


End file.
